


烦恼可乐

by rekiday



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 2





	烦恼可乐

*主要角色死亡

*轻微实历，兰爱提及

驰河兰加初到日本，作为转学生，在学校交到新朋友这件事比他想的要更难一点。

下课已是黄昏，驰河兰加踩着影子的方向走，到自贩机旁想买一瓶可乐，没用过几次日本的自贩机，投币后，他蹲在机器前等待了很久，也不见可乐掉下来。

等待时，自贩机上映出他以外的人的影子，红色头发的男生熟练地操作贩卖机，拿出可乐，递到兰加眼前。

“外国人？是来旅游的吗？”红发男生凑近，毫无距离感地提问。

“不。”兰加低头看自己的衣服，小声“啊”了一声。第一天到学校，拿到学生证后没来得及去买制服。

“我是这附近学校的学生。”

“这样哦？”红发男生躬腰，注意到兰加手机壳上的雪怪滑板涂鸦，“你喜欢滑板吗？”

“...还好。”兰加眨眨眼睛，视线落到红发男生手里捏着一叠小广告一样的卡片。

“我叫喜屋武历。叫我历就好，在附近的滑板店打工。“喜屋武历挥挥手中的卡片，”知道s比赛吗？如果你也滑滑板的话。“

“算听说过。”兰加还在加拿大时，曾听在日本玩滑板的朋友说起过，朋友说此比赛危险系数极高，哪怕比赛中死人也不奇怪，比赛前要签生死合同。但因为奖金丰厚，参加人数仍然可观。

历眼睛发亮，“今晚就有s比赛的第一场，我...啊，我和人约好了一起去来着，但被放鸽子了。要不要我顺路载你去呀？”

“？我并没有打算去啊。”

“没事，去看看也好嘛。”历拉着并不太情愿的兰加，向着路边的一辆机车，“今晚名人不少哦，据说爱抱梦也会来。”

“那是谁。”兰加有些犹疑，仍接过了历递来的机车头盔。

“恐怖的人。”历坐在前面，兰加看不清他的表情。

“去了就知道了。”

去往赛场的途中，历的机车不小心蹭到一辆艳粉色改装跑车，驾驶座的男人探出头来骂骂咧咧，兰加被男人的着装吓了一跳，口吐脏字时，舌头上有一闪一闪的钉子。

男人挑衅说等会儿要在赛场上让兰加摔得全身骨折。兰加眨眨眼睛，表示自己没有参赛的意思。男人说如果不参赛，那就赔刮蹭车漆的钱，要这个数。男人伸出五根手指。

“...那我试试吧。”兰加叹口气，“其实我滑滑雪板更多一点...”

“兰加，你认真的？”历瞪大眼睛。

“就试试。”兰加安抚地笑笑。

“你可不要死啊。”历很认真地说。

“当然。”

舌钉男的技术没兰加想的那么好。冲过终点时，兰加下意识地四处寻找历，一开始说好了要在终点线等他。四周都是为兰加欢呼的人，却不见历的身影。

舌钉男紧接着也冲线，踹开滑板怒气冲冲地朝兰加走来，兰加的衣领被拧起，男人说话时的口气并不好闻，兰加撇开脸，看到赛道旁的树丛间，有只毛绒绒的猫咪样的动物，正拼力拖拽着什么。

”下次可不会让你赢得那么轻松。“舌钉男讲完台词，甩开兰加，开车离去。

兰加没当回事。

是猫吧？他回想刚刚看到的模糊影子，猫叼着的不是别的东西，好像是人的身体。

有人受伤了吗？兰加想。观赛的人都散得差不多了，兰加也没有等到历和他的机车。他照着原路返回，月光照在身上，周围很静，总觉得有些寂寞。

第二次使用自贩机，兰加能很熟练地拿到可乐。

他在自贩机旁驻足了一阵，没有等到昨天那个有些冒失的红发男生。咕咚咕咚饮尽可乐，他四处看了看，前方电线杆上贴了很眼熟的小卡片，卡片式样简单，只有个大写的”s“印在上面。

“是我贴的。”身后有人说。

“历。”兰加转过头，有些惊喜。“真巧。昨天...”

“啊，昨天很抱歉！”历双手合十，“本来说好的要等兰加的，但店里有事催我回去，急得不得了，没办法我只有先走一步…真的抱歉！我请你喝可乐吧？欸...”

历瞥到兰加手中的空可乐罐，尴尬地笑了笑。

“下次吧。”兰加捏扁可乐罐，“你在哪家滑板店打工？”

“要去吗？”历摸摸鼻头，“但今天不该我轮班来着...那，下次吧？”

“那就下次。”兰加伸出小指头。

“这也要拉钩啊？”历爽朗地大笑，“而且大人是这样拉钩才对吧？”

历也伸出小指，在要碰到兰加前变换成了拳头，打在兰加胸口的位置。

和爱抱梦的对决邀请来的比想象更快。兰加并未拒绝。s赛场上，着装华丽的爱抱梦凑到兰加眼前，声线暧昧，“你跟我想的一样，snow。”

“你跟我想的也一样。”兰加平静道。

“兰加！”身后传来呼喊，是历。“你真的要滑吗...搞不好，搞不好你会受很严重的伤，甚至，甚至...”

“死掉吗？”兰加微笑，“放心好了，我才不会受伤，更不会死掉。”

“真的吗？那，那我们约好...”历的声音越来越小，头也低了下去。

“嗯。约好了。”兰加伸出手，隔空跟历碰了碰拳。

腰上突然多了一双手，兰加抬头，爱抱梦鼻尖几乎蹭到自己的，他在兰加耳际低声道，“和我的比赛，只把视线放在我一个人身上比较好。”

兰加想挣脱开爱抱梦，手触到男人柔软的胸肌，被那热度和奇妙的质感吓一跳。

比赛前，兰加从朋友那里拿到爱抱梦过往比赛的录像，自行研究了一番。爱抱梦很强，但也不是没有突破口，只要....

兰加往身后看去，等待爱抱梦的身影。

拐角处映出的华丽的影子。兰加微微伏低身体，做好准备，一旦爱抱梦冲向他....

“兰加——！”

是历的声音。

兰加惊讶地回头，看到那抹暗红色的影子踩着滑板，高速冲向爱抱梦。

历？！兰加来不及叫出声，眼看二人相撞。

爱抱梦没能完全躲开，但及时调整了方向，将所受伤害降到最小。历则摔得不轻。玻璃偶人一般砸向地面，身体还往上弹跳了一下，便再也不动。

观战的人群开始骚动。“那是谁？！”“爱抱梦竟然摔倒了...”

“啧...”爱抱梦只受到轻微刮蹭伤，他拍拍身上的灰尘，“哪来的疯狗。”

“爱之介大人。”菊池很快驾车赶到，“您受伤了。比赛下次再进行吧。”

“哼。”爱抱梦弯身进入黑色汽车内，“也许你期待着我受伤。”

“没有的事，爱之介大人。”

兰加朝历倒下的位置飞速滑行，二人间距离明明很短，但兰加发现自己无论如何都滑不到历的身边。

他只好跳下滑板，还没更靠近历一点，一只体型纤细的猫跳到历身体上，凑到历的脸旁轻嗅。

兰加回想起，s赛场的第一天，也是看到了同样的猫，隐在树丛中，还有一动不动，倒下的人的身体。

“历...”兰加呼喊。往前走了几步。

猫察觉到兰加靠近，抗拒般，口中发出嘶嘶声，全身毛发炸开，呈明显的进攻预备状态。

兰加愣在原地。猫凶狠地咬进历的脖颈，只是，没有血喷涌出。

“历..？“兰加喃喃自语，历的身体正在一点点被猫蚕食，吞进腹中。

“兰加。”爱抱梦的声音。

兰加回头，爱抱梦坐在黑色汽车中，车门敞开，正等待着他。“兰加，让我载你一程。”

兰加想说自己是和历一起来的...他们的机车还停在起点线附近。他正欲回答，爱抱梦问，“你在看什么？”

“因为历还在...”

兰加看向刚刚历倒下的位置，空无一物。

兰加在问之前的朋友借爱抱梦的比赛录像时，朋友多嘴问了句，兰加，你当真要去参加比赛？

兰加没否认。朋友便故作神秘地顺便告知兰加一个关于s赛场的都市传说。

s赛场真的死过人。每年s赛场开展滑板比赛，一些死掉的人会被重新召唤回赛场，对选手造成干扰，使选手受伤，甚至死亡。等比赛结束，又会隐去踪影。

“好像水鬼。”兰加听了，淡淡回答。

"总之你小心啦。“朋友讪讪道。

和爱抱梦比赛后，兰加没再见过喜屋武历。

他试过去自贩机买可乐，假装自己突然不会操作自贩机，等了很久，也没有人上前，帮他摇一罐可乐出来。

爱抱梦来找他，说想资助兰加比赛，说他是他见过最有天赋的人。

兰加没有拒绝。但条件是决不再上s赛场。爱抱梦欣然答应。

多年后，兰加已成为国际上知名滑板赛手，奖杯奖金拿到手软。

某年休假他顺路去了冲绳，不知不觉走到以前念中学的地方，中学附近很多卖滑板的门店，兰加随意逛了逛，瞥到一家不起眼的店面。

店门紧锁，还贴了张门面转让的告示。透过玻璃，一些滑板已经落了灰。兰加趴在店玻璃前，漫无目的地寻找着，连他自己也不太清楚究竟在找些什么。

角落，一小簇阳光照到的地方，靠着一只暗红色滑板。在光下闪着细细的光泽。

兰加看着那只滑板，想起很久以前的一个人。

他试着打告示上的电话，电话很快接通。

“你好？”

“你好...”兰加一时语塞，不该冲动拨打的。

“那个，不好意思，因为我看到贵店门上贴了门面转让...”

“啊！的确正在转让中！其实我现在就在店附近来着，要过来面对面聊吗？”

“嗯...”兰加有些犹豫，“还有就是，想跟您打听一个人。”

从滑板店主口中，兰加瞥见喜屋武历短暂十六年人生的小小一角。

喜屋武历在某年和朋友一起参加s赛场的比赛，那年比赛相当激烈，奖金也是前所未有的丰厚，用命去搏一把的疯子相当多，而喜屋武历和朋友都是没多少滑板经验的青涩板仔。却也凭一腔热血参加了比赛。

“他朋友遭到某个恶劣选手的偷袭，喜屋武历冲上去保护了他朋友，偷袭的选手和他朋友受了很严重的伤，听说他朋友后来也没再滑滑板了。但历他...”

全程，兰加只是很安静地听着。

“历他，有养猫吗？”听完，兰加沉默很久后，问道。

“猫？”店主挠挠头发，“倒是没有听说过。但以前这附近很多野猫活动，跟一两只野猫关系好也没什么奇怪的嘛。有段时间，还因为猫数量太多，早上起来，一不小心就会看到被车撞死的猫横在街道中央呢。”

和店主道别前，兰加表示会认真考虑接手门店一事。

天已是黄昏，兰加照着以前放学回家会走的那条路，果然又碰上那台自动贩卖机。

他摸摸口袋，可惜没有硬币，不然能买罐可乐喝。

出神时，兰加听到清脆的两声投币声，肤色微黑的红发男生笑嘻嘻地朝兰加伸出手，手里是一罐可乐。

“好久不见了嘛！兰加。”喜屋武历拍了拍兰加的肩膀。

“是啊。”兰加浅笑着答。瞥见历胸前的制服名牌，阳光照在上面，是闪亮的“喜屋武历”几个字。

“今年你也会去s赛场吧？”

历的脚边不知何时出现一只身形纤细的小猫，绕着历转圈，装作没看到那样踩了两下兰加的脚。

这猫不太喜欢我。兰加想。

“兰加？”

“去，当然去。”兰加靠近一些，闻到历身上有股被阳光浸晒后，干燥清爽的味道。他闭上眼，想靠得再近些。

“历，你为什么要滑滑板？”

“啊？”历愣了愣，“能有什么，因为开心嘛。和朋友一起...朋友...。”他脸上露出些许茫然的表情。

“那我们约好，不能受伤，也不能死掉哦。”兰加轻声说。

“噢！”

兰加伸出小指。执拗地等待着。

历爽朗地哈哈笑，也伸出小指，和兰加的紧紧相缠。

二人的手扣在一起，很久很久。


End file.
